


Watching #3 : Une nouvelle perspective

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abused Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Injury, Cameos, Good Slytherins, Harry Leaves Hogwarts, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, New School, Protective Slytherins, Rituals, Ron Weasley Bashing, Screen watching, Secret Missions, Self-Defense, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Harry, Spy Original Character, Virgin Sacrifice, Watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Quand le nom de Harry sort de la Coupe et qu'un écran apparaît, Poudlard ( et ses invités ) découvre ce qu'a fait le Survivant depuis son départ, presque deux mois plus tôt.





	Watching #3 : Une nouvelle perspective

**Pairing :** _ Miles Bletchley/Terence Higgs _

**Fandoms :** _ Harry Potter + Reborn Cameo _

**Mots : ~ 11,100**

_._

_**224 –** Une nouvelle perspective _

Ça arriva comme ça, sans prévenir. Un moment, chacun mangeait à son rythme, un matin de septembre 1994, celui d'après; Hedwige – la magnifique chouette blanche de Potter, survolait la salle et venait se poser devant le Survivant. Celui-ci, méfiant, avisa l'enveloppe violette que la chouette tenait entre ses serres avant de la récupérer, l'air neutre. Sans un mot, il replia l'enveloppe après l'avoir lu et quitta la salle sans un mot, ignorant le flot de questions de Granger. Seuls ceux qui étaient assis près des portes de la Grande Salle, virent le regard presque meurtrier du Survivant alors qu'il approchait les portes et ils frissonnèrent d'effroi.

Le lendemain, il était officiellement porté disparu, toutes ses affaires ayant elles aussi désertées la Tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

**31 octobre 1994 **

L'air était lourd et la tension était à son comble. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, le nom de Harry Potter avait été recraché de la Coupe et, honnêtement, tous savaient que c'était impossible: le Survivant avait quitté Poudlard près d'un mois plus tôt, sans un mot à quiconque. Et personne ne savait ce que contenait la lettre qu'il avait reçu avant sa disparition ou de qui elle provenait, étant donné que le Survivant l'avait embarqué avec lui. Les deux langues-de-plomb arrivés il y a peu avaient suggéré d'utiliser la Coupe pour avoir une idée d'où se trouvait le Survivant. Et aucun n'avait eu l'idée de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes/hébergements respectifs.

Et bientôt, ce qu'ils virent enflamma la rumeur.

Une sphère lumineuse apparut au milieu du Hall, un peu au-dessus de leurs têtes et une scène ne tarda pas à se former à l'intérieur de ladite sphère.

( **NdA : **_les images qui vont suivre n'ont pas forcément toutes été prises pendant le mois d'absence de Harry. Certaines peuvent dater des vacances d'Été ou autres_ ).

_Potter était là, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon blanc qui lui tombait sur les hanches mais lui serrait les jambes. Il ne portait pas de T-Shirt et tournait le dos à la plupart des étudiants. _Ce qui leur sauta aux yeux, ce fut les innombrables cicatrices qui ornementaient son dos. Certaines paraissaient vraiment vieilles. C'était très... perturbant.

**« Tu sais que ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, c'est quasiment une mission suicide, pas vrai ? »** _ s'enquit une voix féminine._

Les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers la provenance de la voix. C'était une jeune fille, pas plus âgée que Potter ou à peine. Elle avait des traits asiatiques, de longs cheveux rouge attachés en une queue de cheval, une peau de porcelaine et des yeux verts pétillants. Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, si ce n'est pas pour le brassard rouge qu'elle arborait autour de son biceps gauche.

_Potter pivota et adressa à la redhead un regard plat :_

**« N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? » **

_Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et fut reflété sur le visage de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne fronce légèrement les sourcils._

**_ J'ai vu que tu avais ramené toutes tes affaires**.

_Potter haussa les épaules et prit la parole d'un ton nonchalant : _

**« On savait tous les deux que je ne compléterai jamais les sept années requises à Poudlard. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps. »**

L'image sembla s'arrêter un instant et cela donna l'occasion aux sorciers – particulièrement aux résidents à l'année de Poudlard, ainsi qu'aux langues-de-plomb, de réagir à cette annonce.

_ QUOI !? S'exclama Hermione.

Quelques uns remarquèrent les regards nerveux qu'elle jetait vers la table des enseignants. D'autres sympathisaient, Ron et elle n'avaient probablement pas été mis au courant des projets de Potter.

**« De toute façon, je n'ai rien qui me retient là-bas. J'veux dire, quoi ? Granger et Ronald sont payés pour se rapprocher de moi **( il y eut des exclamations choquées en entendant cela et de nombreux regards accusateurs volèrent vers les deux élèves en question mais l'hologramme ne leur laissa pas le temps de les attaquer verbalement ).** J'aurai dû m'en douter. Franchement, j'ai rien qui me retient là-bas.»**

_Une ombre passa sur le visage du Potter et son regard s'assombrit alors que la redhead grimaçait et traversait la salle pour se tenir à quelques mètres de lui. _

**« Je croyais que tu étais proche des jumeaux roux... ce ne sont pas tes amis ? » **

Les jumeaux se redressèrent, intéressés et anxieux à la fois.

_Potter haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la jeune fille._

**« Ron était mon premier ami. Je ne sais honnêtement pas comment on catégorise quelqu'un comme étant son ami donc je ne peux pas dire si oui ou non, nous sommes amis. » **

_L'expression affichée sur son visage prouvait qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. _

Fred et George affichaient un air vaguement horrifié qui était tout à fait inconnu chez eux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais posés la question; pour eux, c'était évident, Harry était comme un petit frère pour eux.

_La redhead haussa un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais Potter reprit la parole : _

**« J'imagine, peut-être mais, en dehors des sessions d'entraînement de Quidditch, on ne parle pas vraiment donc... non, je ne pense pas qu'on soit ami. » **

Potter était comme un livre ouvert. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas content de sa propre conclusion mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Les jumeaux tressaillirent. Il était vrai que, en effet, en dehors des entraînements, ils ne traînaient pas vraiment avec Harry. Mais, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le même cercle d'amis. Pas que Harry ne s'entende pas avec le reste de l'équipe, ou les autres, non, mais Ron et Hermione le traînaient toujours ailleurs.

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en costume trois pièces pénétra dans la pièce et les deux adolescents se tournèrent vivement vers lui, l'air étrangement sérieux_.

**« Vous êtes prêts ?** _ ( les deux gamins hochèrent la tête ) _ **Bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles dès que vous avez les documents. Ne me décevez pas. »**

_Le sourcil gauche de Potter tressauta mais il hocha la tête. Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, les deux adolescents affichaient un air irrité. _

**_ Il s'y croit un peu trop, Zarco. **

**_ Je te paris que c'est lui qui a orchestré l'accident du boss, ** _fit la redhead, toute aussi agacée que son ami._

**_ Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas,** _ lui répondit Potter alors qu'ils évoluaient dans un couloir sombre_ _(il poussa un soupir irrité)._ ** J'ai besoin d'une seule balle. Une seule. **

**_ Ouais, et après on aura toute l'Organisation sur nos traces. »** _ fit la jeune fille avec un sourire ironique. _

_Potter poussa un nouveau soupir et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une nouvelle salle. _

Les sorciers britanniques et français hoquetèrent – tandis que les membres de la délégation de Durmstrang se redressaient, intrigués-, quand ils remarquèrent que la plupart des murs étaient recouverts d'armes blanches en tout genre_. _Il y avait une longue table au centre de la pièce et sur celle-ci étaient jonchées d'innombrables armes à feu_. La redhead se précipita vers un coffret posé au fond de la salle et commença à sortir toutes sortes de couteaux et poignards qu'elle entreprit de ranger sur elle. _

_Potter haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et elle prit une posture défensive :_

**« Je me sens vulnérable, okay ? Ils m'ont forcé à retirer toutes mes armes. C'est à croire qu'ils pensent que je comptais assassiner quelqu'un. Je ne suis même pas membre de la guilde d'assassins ! »**

_Potter renifla, l'air amusé. _

**_ Je n'ai honnêtement jamais compris comment tu pouvais caser trente-neuf couteaux sur toi.**

Miles Bletchley s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouilles quand il entendit cela.

''Tren – Trente-neuf ?!''

**_ Trente-cinq, ** _le corrigea la jeune fille_ **. J'en ai perdu deux durant la dernière mission et deux autres ont été brisés lors d'un accrochage avec un assassin. **

_Potter _– à la plus grande stupéfaction des sorciers-, _attrapa un revolver qu'il rangea dans le holster d'épaule qu'il portait au dessus de la chemise qu'il avait enfilé avant l'arrivé de leur supérieur. Il attrapa aussi des munitions et deux autres armes à feu ainsi qu'un poignard stylisé. _

**_ J'espère qu'on aura pas besoin de les utiliser... ** _rumina le petit brun, en glissant une autre arme dans l'étui qu'il portait à la taille. _

_La redhead lui envoya un sourire amer._

**_ On peut toujours espérer**.

//

L'image se désintégra, seulement pour se reformer en quelques secondes, dans un tout autre décor.

**« Putain. » **

Ce murmure empli de douleur fut suivi d'un hoquet de stupeur général quand la scène se fixa sur une figure repliée sur elle-même. C'était Potter et... et il n'était pas en grande forme.

Non.

En fait, quand il se redressa un peu, ils eurent un grand choc en voyant un liquide rouge, visiblement du sang, couler depuis son épaule et un mince filet carmin s'échapper de sa lèvre fendue.

_Potter tenait l'un de ses revolvers d'une main et se servait de celle-ci pour maintenir une pression continue sur son épaule ensanglantée. Il usa de magie sans baguette _( à la grande stupéfaction des autres sorciers ) _pour stopper le saignement et bander son épaule avant de se redresser en grimaçant de douleur. Il ne connaissait visiblement pas de sortilège de guérison. _

_Au lieu de cela, il jeta un coup d’œil à son chargeur et soupira._

**« Merde. » **

_Au-dessus de lui, on pouvait entendre des coups de feu en continu_(e).

Terence Higgs se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'état de sa blessure. Même avec le sortilège pour stopper temporairement le saignement, le bandage était déjà gorgé de sang à certains endroits. Il pouvait voir que certains de ses camarades n'étaient guère en meilleur état et paraissaient bien pâles.

**« Neuf balles... ça va devoir le faire**(1)**. »**

_Le Survivant parvint à se redresser et à poser son genou gauche à terre. Il posa son arme au sol pour porter sa main à son oreille :_

**« Aki, tout va bien ? **

**_ Err... on peut dire ça /BOUM !/ Où es-tu ?**

**_ Au deuxième étage. Je crois que je viens de trouver l'entrée mais elle est très... gardée. »**

_Il y eut une pause._

**_ Je te rejoins dès que j'en ai fini ici. Te fais pas tuer entre temps,** _ fit la voix de la redhead, Aki._

**_ Pas de promesse** _ **,** _ _ répliqua Potter. _

_Potter se releva lentement, caché derrière un mur et attrapa son arme avant de s'adosser contre le mur en étouffant un râle de douleur_.

_Ses pupilles roulèrent dans leurs orbites_ et Miles Bletchley crut instant que le petit Gryffondor allait perdre conscience mais_ Potter se contenta de fermer les yeux en serrant les dents. _

_Le petit brun risqua un coup d’œil par-delà le mur mais recula brusquement et à raison; une fraction de seconde plus tard, une balle fusa près de son visage. _

**« Est-ce que le goût du danger t'a manqué ? »** _Demanda la voix d'Aki dans l'oreille de Potter._

_Le petit brun renifla alors qu'il se jetait hors de sa cachette derrière le mur et roula derrière plusieurs barils de pétrole qu'il espérait ne pas voir exploser. _

**_ Nah. Sûr, on n'a pas de lunatique armé jusqu'aux dents à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'école la plus sécurisée du monde. Encore moins vu ce qui s'est passé au cours de ces trois dernières années, ** _rétorqua Potter._

Karkaroff et Maxime se redressèrent en entendant cela et jetèrent un regard vicieux dans la direction générale de Dumbledore. Les élèves de Poudlard ne purent qu'acquiescer malgré eux tandis que les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se trouvaient fort intriguées. Les langues-de-plomb quant à eux, se promirent de faire un arrêt au DJM avant de retourner dans leur département à la fin de la journée.

Miles déglutit quand il vit_ Potter rouler à terre et se redresser, le tout dans une série de mouvements très fluides, s'arrêtant seulement assez longtemps pour prendre une certaine posture et appuyer sur la détente._ Maintenant, contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades sang-purs qui ne pourraient pas dire à quoi sert un revolver en le voyant pour la première fois, Miles avait connaissance de certaines choses et il savait à quoi servait les armes que Potter avait sur lui. Et vu qu'il avait pris plusieurs munitions, Miles était certain que la 'bataille' ne venait pas juste de commencer. Elle devait durer depuis un certain moment si Potter n'avait déjà plus que neuf balles._ Il tira trois autres balles dans une courte succession. Toutes atteignirent leurs cibles. Jamais dans un organe vital, nota Miles. Toujours dans la jambe, le genoux ou l'épaule. La dernière balle tirée atteignit la main de l'un de ses assaillants et empêcha ce dernier de se servir de son arme pour répliquer._

Miles remarqua l'air outré de Granger. Apparemment, Potter n'était pas le seul à s'être fait une fausse idée des 'amis' qui l'entourait. Granger n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement Harry Potter. En fait, en voyant cela, Miles prenait conscience que personne ne connaissait réellement Potter.

**« Pourquoi as-tu accepté la mission si tu savais que ça allait mal se passer** ?_ S'enquit la redhead au travers de l'oreillette. _[Potter haussa son épaule valide alors que lui et l'un de ses assaillants se jaugeait du regard.]

**_ J'ai eu un pressentiment. **

**_ Huh ? **

**_ J'ai senti que quelque chose allait encore arriver si je restais plus longtemps à Poudlard. En clair, j'ai su qu'il était temps de partir. » **

_Il y eut une brève pause._

**_ IL A UN COMPLICE ! S'exclama l'assaillant.**

_Potter lui adressa un regard plat._

**_ Mec... je pense que tes amis sont déjà au courant** _, dit-il et, dans le silence, on entendit de distants coups de feu suivis de cris de douleur qui confirmèrent sa déclaration. _

_L'inconnu se trouva bien bête puis, emporté par la colère, une déferlante de balles fusèrent vers Harry._

_Ce dernier se jeta au sol, fit une roulade et tira une fois. La balle se logea dans le bras de son adversaire. Le bras tenant l'arme. L'homme cria de douleur alors qu'il lâchait l'arme_.

_Potter ne baissa pas son arme mais s'approcha précautionneusement l'inconnu._

_ **« Quoi tu vas me tuer ? » ** _ _s'enquit l'homme, avec une grimace dédaigneuse._

_Potter haussa u sourcil amusé. _

**_ Si tu veux m'irriter, ça ne fonctionne pas. Et la réponse est non. Je suis un Traqueur (Tracker), pas un Assassin.**

Marius Travers hoqueta de surprise en entendant cela. Les Traqueurs étaient des élites. Une équipe constitués de jeunes gens hautement qualifiés, de nationalités française, américaine et japonaises ( majoritairement, bien qu'ils recrutent dans d'autres pays ). Les Traqueurs se spécialisent, comme leur nom l'indique, dans la Traque mais pas seulement. En effet, ils sont très discrets et bons dans ce qu'ils font, aussi, Marius ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'informations malgré ses relations avec le département des Mystères et le DJM mais il savait que les Traqueurs travaillaient pour une Organisation gouvernementale ( moldue et magique ) et que cette 'guilde/league' faisait également dans l'infiltration et les missions d'escortes ou de secours. Il avait même entendu dire qu'ils faisaient dans le cambriolage si on savait leur offrir ce qu'ils désiraient ( et ils refusaient d'appeler cela 'cambriolage', mais plutôt 'récupérer quelque chose volé des générations plus tôt' ).

Marius Travers n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi en entendant le jeune Potter se faire appeler 'Traqueur', mais il était peut-être l'un des seuls à connaître réellement l'importance et la gloire que détenait ce titre.

_Potter s'accroupit au niveau du gars et grimaça à nouveau de douleur avant de fouiller le type, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il laissa échapper un soupir triomphal lorsque sa main se referma autour d'une carte d'identification magnétisée puis l'agita sous le nez de l'homme._

**« Merci pour le pass. **

**_ Hey connard - » **

_L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase; Potter l'assomma d'un coup de revolver dans le crâne. _

_Puis il se redressa et traça jusqu'au fond du couloir où il passa la carte sur un boîtier noir accroché au mur à côté des portes et celles-ci glissèrent. Il entra sans un regard en arrière et changea de main d'arme pour libérer son bras valide. Il appuya doucement sur son oreillette. _

**« Je viens d'atteindre la chambre forte de Garcia. Je vais avoir besoin de renfort. » **

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et, quand elle se reforma, Potter était à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et se redressait après avoir récupéré plusieurs dossiers.

**« Tu m'étonnes qu'il a mis ces documents en sûreté. »** l'entendit-on marmonner.

_D'un geste, les documents avaient disparus ( _Miles supposait que Potter les avait placé en sécurité _) et il se retourna brutalement, contrant au dernier moment un violent coup de pied. Une grimace de douleur étira ses traits et Terence se souvint de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. _

_Il contra les deux attaques successives et répliqua par un crochet et d'une prise de krav-maga qui lui donna quelques secondes de répit avant que son assaillant ne parvienne à le projeter contre la table. Un peu sonné, Potter attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – un stylo plume, et n'hésita pas avant de l'enfoncer dans le flanc de son agresseur. Celui-ci grogna et gronda férocement puis attrapa le plus jeune et le projeta au sol mais Potter se reprit étonnamment rapidement._ Bien qu'étant allongé sur le dos, il parvint à contrer son agresseur grâce à une technique de jiu-jitsu que Miles reconnut comme étant l'étranglement en triangle (oui, il savait reconnaître pas mal de styles de défense moldue ).

La scène tourbillonna à nouveau. Ce devait être plus tard, dans la même journée.

_Potter et la redhead qui l'accompagnait étaient tous deux assis sur le rebord du toit d'un vieil entrepôt délabré. Tous deux étaient en sale état. La japonaise avait une cigarette allumée à la main. Même les sang-purs n'avaient pas besoin d'être spécialement intelligents pour comprendre que c'était le même système qu'un cigare_ ( Miles ne jugea pas utile d'informer ses camarades sang-purs que les cigares étaient une importation moldue )._ Potter grimaça et pressa sa main libre contre son flanc, grimaçant de plus bel quand, en la retirant, il réalisa qu'elle était pleine de sang. _

**« Génial...**

**_ Bon retour parmi nous ! ** _S'exclama la redhead avec cynisme._ ** Tu t'attendais pas à une mission aussi merdique pour ton retour, pas vrai ? » **

_Harr... err... Potter adressa un sourire carnassier à sa camarade. _

**_ Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Je suis deux fois plus déterminé à coincer c't'enculé. _Aoouutch_...**

« Langage. » entendit-on McGonagall ruminer, mais l'on pouvait voir qu'elle était sous le choc de voir un de ses étudiants dans un tel état.

_Plusieurs plaies saignaient et la redhead était à peine en meilleur état. _C'était impensable de songer que certains gouvernements employaient des enfants pour les envoyer dans des missions aussi dangereuses.

_Potter grimaça de plus bel et la petite japonaise fronça les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers le vide et relâcha une bouffée de fumée avant de lui tendre sa cigarette tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait à côté de lui pour inspecter la blessure sur son flanc. _

**« Des morceaux de verres se sont incrustés... merde... »** _chuchota-t-elle._

Terence pencha la tête sur le côté en la voyant sortir un truc plat et noir de la poche de sa veste intérieur. Quand l'écran s'illumina, il reconnut ce que c'était... un téléphone... non ! Un portable !_ Elle pianota dessus quelques secondes puis porta l'appareil près de ses lèvres._

**« Allen ?... Oublie le chauffeur, on a besoin d'un transport d'urgence. Les blessures de Raven ne sont pas jolies à voir. Il pourrait y avoir des complications... Oui... Merci. » **

La scène se désintégra quand ils virent un appareil bruyant survoler le toit et s'approcher lentement de la surface plane.

Terence se félicita mentalement quand il parvint à mettre un nom sur le mode de transport moldu. C'était un hélicoptère.

Un murmure se proliféra dans la salle mais la Coupe n'en avait pas fini de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

La prochaine scène s'ouvrit sur une météo des plus mitigées. _Potter se tenait devant une prison – tout du moins, Miles était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une prison moldue. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il dut être fouillé et donner ses effets personnels à la sécurité avant d'enfin pouvoir suivre l'un des gardes qui l'attendaient._

« On dirait que Potter a enfin été arrêté. »

Les laquais de Malfoy ricanèrent mais Miles Blechtley intervint, adorant faire dévoiler Malfoy pour le crétin qu'il était réellement.

« T'es abruti ou bien ? S'il avait été arrêté, il serait menotté ou enchaîné. Il visite probablement quelqu'un. Idiot.»

Et cela lui apporta des hochements de tête approbateurs de Flint et Travers, deux de ses aînés en dernière année. Malfoy lui lança un regard assassin que Miles ignora royalement. Et s'il rosit brièvement quand Terence cogna doucement leurs épaules ensemble et lui offrit un léger sourire approbateur, personne ne commenta.

Avec tout cela, quand il se re-concentra sur la scène, Potter se trouvait dans un... comment ça s'appelait déjà... un parloir !

_Le petit brun hocha la tête en guise de salut aux gardes postés à chaque entrée et sorties, puis pénétra dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient déjà là, chacune conversant avec des personnes en uniformes gris, de l'autre côté d'une baie vitrée. Leur seul moyen de communication étaient des téléphones. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, côté prisonnier, on vit un... morse menotté et accompagné d'un garde, entrer dans le parloir et s'asseoir dans le seul siège libre. Potter prit une profonde inspiration et on l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même quelque chose ressemblant beaucoup à « Closure(2). » _

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de son propre siège, en serrant et desserrant les poings. Miles pouvait presque sentir toute la tension qui hantait le corps du petit brun.

_Finalement, le garçon attrapa le téléphone et le porta à son oreille, souriant d'un air presque carnassier quand le morse face à lui le reconnut et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. _

**« Bonjour, oncle Vernon. » **

Il y eut un fracas monstre, quelque part à la table des lions et l'on entendit l'un des jumeaux Weasley jurer, mais Miles était complètement figé de stupeur. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Premièrement ( oui, c'était malgré lui la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit ), il ne pouvait pas voir un grain de ressemblance entre le frêle garçon et le morse face à lui. Deuxièmement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette situation. À en juger par le ton et le comportement de Potter, lui et son oncle ne s'entendaient pas, alors pourquoi lui rendre visite ?

''Closure...'' murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il lui sembla qu'une tonne de brique venait de s'abattre sur sa tête; Potter semblait détester son oncle. Potter avait des cicatrices, de vieilles cicatrices dans son dos. Et il avait appelé cette visite; 'closure'. Il était aussi évident qu'il redoutait cette visite.

Oh. OH. Oh non.

[Toutes ses idées préconçues sur le Survivant étaient en train de se briser les unes à la suite des autres.]

**« GARÇON ! »**

_L'oncle hurla plusieurs choses mais il était impossible de suivre ce qu'il disait; des insultes, des menaces, des demandes, bref, rien qui ne fasse vraiment sens. Les gardes le surveillaient de près, mais ils ne firent aucun geste pour le ramener immédiatement dans sa cellule. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient vu le garçon venir ici plusieurs fois, mais jamais auparavant, l'adolescent n'avait rassemblé le courage pour effectivement demander à voir le prisonnier. _

**« Mon amie, Aki, elle a lu beaucoup d'articles sur la psychologie. Il y a quelques mois, elle a lu un article sur la Closure... la 'fermeture', si tu préfères. Tu sais ce que c'est ? » **_demanda tranquillement Potter, après avoir subi la vague d'insultes du moldu_.

Face au regard confus et colérique du moldu, Terence devina que le prisonnier n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. _Les lèvres de Potter formèrent une fine ligne alors que, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du moldue, il levait les yeux pour croiser le regard furibond du prisonnier._

**« C'est un terme psychologique, employé pour décrire la conclusion d'un épisode ou d'une expérience traumatique dans la vie d'une personne. » **

_Potter baissa un peu la tête et ses mèches vinrent recouvrirent son front, jetant une ombre sur son regard avada. _C'était un peu intimidant.

**« Je savais que j'allais finir par devoir te rendre visite, oncle Vernon... Histoire de tirer un trait sur toutes ces années d'abus. » **

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. En un seul mot, il venait de confirmer les doutes et la théorie de Miles. Il laissa les murmures choqués laver sa propre stupeur alors qu'il laissait son regard dériver et balayer le reste de la salle. Que ce soit Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, tous arboraient la même expression ahurie et les professeurs ne faisaient pas exception à cela. Les seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas surprises étaient Dumbledore ( Miles fronça les sourcils ), Granger, Weasley n°6 et les Jumeaux Catastrophe ( Fred & George Weasley ) mais ces deux derniers paraissaient davantage furieux et inquiets quand les autres semblaient juste nerveux.

La scène se désintégra pour se reformer quelques secondes plus tard. Ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce aux lumières tamisées. _Beaucoup d'écrans se trouvaient dans la salle et la japonaise qui avait accompagné Potter dans les premières scènes, s'était rencognée dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle avait sur les genoux un ordinateur portable et pianotait avec frénésie sur le clavier_.

**« Je vais péter un câble... ** _chuchota-t-elle lentement._ ** Je vais péter un câble. » **

_Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers l'horloge murale et un frisson remonta dans sa colonne vertébrale. Lentement, elle souleva l'appareil et le posa sur la table basse face à elle avant de se redresser, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les câbles qui traînaient par terre. Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha en avant et attrapa la batte de baseball qui reposait en équilibre contre le mur. En silence, elle navigua à travers la salle et atteignit l'entrée. La redhead plissa le nez puis prit un air menaçant alors qu'elle élevait la batte au niveau de son épaule_. _Elle se campa sur ses pieds quand elle entendit le bruit distinct annonçant que quelqu'un venait de crocheter la serrure de sa porte. _

**« Amène-toi... »** _ murmura-t-elle. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa à l'intérieure. _

_La redhead se jeta sur la figure avec un cri de guerre et abattit la batte de baseball sur l'intrus. Du haut des escaliers, on vit Potter, vêtu d'un T-Shirt et d'un bas de pyjama, descendre lentement les marches, l'air adorablement endormi. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à abattre à nouveau la batte sur sa proie quand celle-ci poussa un cri et projeta ses mains en avant pour protéger son visage._

**« Aki, c'est moi ! C'est moi, bordel ! »**

_La redhead se stoppa net et fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, la batte toujours élevée en position d'attaque. Elle cligna des yeux puis son regard balaya la silhouette repliée sur elle-même à ses pieds. _

**« J – Jeff ? **

**_ Oui...**

**_ ABRUTI ! ** _S'exclama-t-elle en élevant la batte, comme si elle allait le frapper à nouveau. _ **J'ai failli te tuer ! »**

_Potter arriva juste à temps pour l'empêcher d'abattre l'objet sur sa cible tandis que la masse effondrer à ses pieds geignait pathétiquement. _

**« Woppah est-ce que tu veux le tuer ou bien ? » **

_Aki cligna des yeux et baissa les bras tandis que Potter reposait la batte près du porte-parapluie_.

_La masse informe se redressa lentement puis se déplia _et Miles cligna des yeux quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain ( enfin, d'une forme humanoïde en tout cas, pour tout ce qu'ils en savaient... ). En fait, il paraissait tout à fait normal, si ce n'est son look vestimentaire et sa coupe de cheveux. C'était un garçon... à peine plus âgé que lui s'il devait deviner. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, dans un style très punk – victorien. Le type se redressa; il était bien plus grand que les deux autres adolescents. 'Jeff' faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'eux.

**« Je suis venu vous apporter votre paie, puisque vous êtes en convalescence avec interdiction de bosser. » **

_Aki bondit sur lui et l'enlaça avant de récupérer son enveloppe et de sautiller jusqu'au salon. Potter et l'autre jeune homme la regarder s'éloigner en clignant des yeux. _

**_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi heureuse c'est quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais des tickets pour le concert de One Ok Rock,** _fit lentement Jeff. _

_Harry hocha la tête, un sourcil froncé._

**_ Oui, je m'en souviens. J'étais certain qu'elle m'avait pété un tympan. **

_Le Survivant récupéra sa propre enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour vérifier le montant de sa paie. _

_**_ Mouais, c'est pas cher payé pour avoir manqué de se faire tuer**. _

_Il enlaça brièvement le plus âgé puis se dirigea à son tour vers le salon. _

_Jeff roula des yeux et ramassa la fine couverture que Harry avait laissé tomber avant de suivre ce dernier dans le salon. _

Les lèvres de Miles tremblèrent quand il vit, en fond, la redhead bondir de joie en ricanant d'un air malsain ( ''Mouahahahah !'' ) alors que Harry fabriquait un nid sur le canapé en utilisant les oreillers que Aki avait amené avec elle.

**//**

_Ils étaient dans une salle d'entraînement, Potter et la redhead se faisaient face. Potter soupira et fit la moue. _

**« Je vais encore me faire rétamer, pas vrai ? **

**_ Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu ne fais que t'améliorer. **»

Quand ils eurent droit à un aperçu du combat qui suivit, ils comprirent le sens de cette mini conversation. Les deux adversaires bougeaient avec grâce et agilité et tous deux extrêmement rapides. Miles avait même du mal à suivre leurs mouvements parfois, mais il était aussi évident, pour tout connaisseur, que la redhead était plus expérimentée.

Ils virent Potter se faire envoyer au tapis à plusieurs reprises mais Malfoy n'eut pas l'occasion de jubiler car à chaque fois, Potter se redressa, un large sourire aux lèvres, presque féral, toujours plus déterminé qu'avant.

_ **//** _

_Potter se tenait face à eux, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. _

Theodore Nott et Tracey Davis déglutirent quand ils firent face à ce sourire-là.

**« Quoi ? Vraiment ? (** _ il pencha la tête sur le côté, un rictus amusé aux lèvres _ **) Je pensais que vous trempiez pas dans ce genre de choses.**

**_ LA FERME MORVEUX ! **

**_ Hein hein hein, ça ne va pas me faire changer d'avis. » ** _dit-il en jonglant avec une boule de cristal, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet._

À en juger par les regards affolés de ses interlocuteurs cependant, la boule en question devait être bien plus importante que cela.

**_ Morveux...**

_Le gars ferma la bouche quand il vit Potter prendre de plus en plus de risques en jouant avec la sphère et décida qu'il était plus sûr de ne pas appeler le garçon 'morveux'. _

''Est-ce que je suis le seul à me poser des questions ?'' s'enquit Roger Davies, décidément confus face aux scènes qui leur étaient révélées.

Le Potter qui était montré était bien différent du Survivant qu'ils avaient côtoyé durant toutes ces années.

_Pour toute réponse, Potter balança la boule de cristal très haut dans le ciel et celle-ci ne ré atterrit pas dans sa main._

''Que diable ?''

_Le rictus de Potter s'élargit._

'' Au risque de me répéter... Que diable ?''

_Quelqu'un l'avait attrapé. Ce quelqu'un était la redhead des autres séquences, accroupie sur un toit de bas niveau, juste au dessus de Potter. Elle arborait un sourire narquois._

**« Hé les nabots, vous pensez toujours que ça va être du six contre un ? »**

_Potter ricana et décolla son dos du mur contre lequel il était adossé. Il n'adressa pas un regard à ses interlocuteurs alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons et entreprenait d'escalader le mur, à l'aide de la gouttière_.

Fred et George Weasley affichaient une expression admiratrice alors qu'ils regardaient le petit brun escalader le bâtiment avec aisance, tandis que la redhead jouait avec la boule de cristal tout en narguant leurs opposants.

_Les deux adolescents échangèrent une poignée de main secrète puis se balancèrent deux boules de cristal identiques, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de partir chacun d'un côté, sautant de toit en toit_.

_Ils arboraient tous deux un large sourire aux lèvres_.

**//**

Une nouvelle scène se forma subitement.

_Ils étaient dans un bar._

Miles cligna des yeux. Même lui n'était pas encore en âge pour entrer _légalement_ dans un bar.

_Potter était installé sur une chaise de bar et discutait avec le barman. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire sans manche et un haut de forme était perché sur sa chevelure de jais épique. Il était visiblement en train d'essayer de rejeter poliment l'un de ses prétendants quand celui-ci décida d'insister un peu trop. _

Terence plissa les yeux en voyant l'homme poser sa main sur la hanche du petit brun.

**« Je crois qu'il vous a dit non, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le Serpentard sursauta presque en entendant la voix suave d'un étranger derrière la paire. Quand il vit l'étranger en question, il éprouva une sensation étrangère [un sentiment de terreur, oppressant] face au séduisant homme qui leur faisait face. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, athlétique, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'un fedora de la même couleur avec une bande orange. Le plus étrange – hormis les rouflaquettes qu'il arborait-, était le petit caméléon vert qui faisait la sieste sur son chapeau.

_Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller quand il vit l'inconnu. _

Ah, peut-être qu'il le connaissait.

**_ Oï qu'est-ce que tu crois f - **

_Mais le type s'interrompit quand il fit face à l'étranger, après s'être retourné vivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait le long de sa tempe. Il était terrifié. _

''Est-ce qu'il le connaît ?''

Blaise, qui s'était figé en voyant l'homme – il avait une sensation de déjà-vu, ouvrit lentement la bouche :

''Plus comme il a entendu parler de lui.''

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu ou non. Il décida que ça lui importait peu.

**_ Dégage, _parassiti_. **

_Le type ne se fit pas prier. Il n'adressa pas même un regard à Harry alors qu'il détalait. _

_Harry afficha un sourire satisfait et l'étranger prit la place précédemment occupée par le prétendant de Harry_.

**« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas intéressé d'une façon un peu plus apparente ? Vous semblez être en mesure de vous défendre. »**

_Potter afficha un sourire espiègle._

**_ Et déclencher une bagarre dans un tel lieu ? Je préférerais éviter d'attirer l'attention, Mr Reborn. **

Miles vit le regard de l'homme s'étrécir et ne manqua pas le geste de l'homme: sa main se déplaçant instinctivement vers l'intérieur de sa veste, comme s'il s'apprêtait à attraper sa baguette.

_Il se força cependant à se détendre. _

**_ Raven, _le salua-t-il finalement._ Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans un tel lieu de rendez-vous. **

Potter haussa un sourcil, l'air incrédule. L'homme afficha un rictus amusé et attira l'attention du barman, d'un geste de la main.

_**Harry fouilla dans la poche de son jean et posa un pack de cigarette sur le comptoir. Il en prit une, qu'il coinça entre les lèvres et s'apprêtait à fouiller son autre poche pour son briquet quand l'homme ''Mr Reborn'' lui en tendit un, flamme déjà allumée. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry et il pencha la tête en avant pour allumer sa cigarette**_.

''Fumer est mauvais pour la santé !'' s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée à l'idée que quelqu'un, Harry Potter qui plus est, fume alors même qu'il était mineur en plus de cela.

Blaise, qui depuis l'apparition de Reborn, avait la tête dans les nuages, retomba sur terre, seulement pour faire face à la vue d'un Potter fumant à un bar très réputé d'Italie.

C'était... C'était plutôt sexy.

**« L'Envol m'envoie établir une liaison avec vous. Nous savons que vous êtes un Freelance mais nous ne demandons pas une alliance. Nous proposons juste un échange de bon procédés. » **

Potter avait adopté un ton courtois et professionnel qui leur était inconnu. Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

_L'homme posa son menton sur ses deux mains jointes. _

**_ Je suis à l'écoute. **

_Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres du Survivant et il sortit un fichier de l'attache-case qu'il avait posé sur le siège d'à côté. Du document, il sortit trois photographies qu'il fit glisser en face de 'Mr Reborn'_.

_Il désigna de l'index la première photo. _

**_ Cet homme est Ricardo Antonelli, 38 ans, italien, a vécu en Amérique ces dix dernières années et travaillait dans la branche américaine de l'Envol. En partant, il a dérobé quelques fichiers importants à l'organisation. Nous avons mis la main sur les fichiers en question mais Antonelli semble... insaisissable. **

_Reborn afficha un sourire narquois. _

**_ Malheureusement notre effectif est un peu mis à mal ces temps-ci. Tous les traqueurs sont déjà en service sur d'autres missions et ceux qui ont été envoyés sur les traces d'Antonelli ont été retrouvés morts**.

_L'homme acquiesça._

**_ J'ai entendu parlé de l'attaque sur l'Envol. **

**_ En effet. Antonelli est suspecté de l'avoir commandité**.

''Euuh... je suis un peu perdue... mais j'ai aussi peur de comprendre.'' fit lentement Lisa Turpin.

D'un côté, elle avait très bien ( ou à peu près ) compris où cela allait, mais d'un autre, elle se disait que ce genre de choses ne se produisaient que dans les films. Et que ça, c'était la réalité.

**_ L'Envol souhaite se débarrasser de toute nuisance. **

**_ Je croyais que outre les Traqueurs, l'Envol recrutait et formait des assassins, fit le dénommé Reborn.**

**_ Mais personne n'est aussi bon que vous**.

Cassius serra les dents en voyant Potter flatter l'homme. Le pire, c'est que cela semblait marcher. Honnêtement, maintenant il savait n'était pas aussi innocent et naïf qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, mais c'était tout de même difficile d'ignorer toutes ces idées préconçues au profit du vrai Harry Potter. Il avait toujours l'impression que Potter était pur et innocent et trop naïf pour son propre bien.

_Bien qu'ils soient au bar, ils étaient dans un coin isolé et personne n'était suffisamment stupide pour s'approcher d'eux. Surtout quand Reborn était aisément reconnaissable. Harry lui, ne ressemblait en rien à son lui professionnel. Il portait une simple chemise noire avec un jean serré et une barrette retenait ses mèches de cheveux rebelles qui retombaient généralement sur ses yeux_.

Ça n'était vraiment pas surprenant qu'il se soit fait dragué au bar. Autant il était sexy en temps normal ( il faisait bien plus que quatorze ans ! Et techniquement, il avait plus que quatorze ans, s'ils prenaient en compte la Time Room ! Mais ça, ils l'ignoraient encore. ), autant là, il était juste adorable. Peregrine se pourlécha les lèvres. C'était le parfait matériel pour adorable soumis – oops. Il n'était pas censé penser à ça maintenant.

_L'homme, Reborn, feuilleta le fichier puis inclina son fédora en avant. _

**« Intéressant... » **

_Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du petit brun. Ils savaient tous deux que l'affaire était dans le sac, maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à mettre en place les termes de l'accord_.

_Son sourire se refléta sur les lèvres du tueur à gages_.

Fred inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'il échangeait un regard avec son frère jumeau.

Depuis que Harry était parti, Poudlard n'était plus aussi drôle qu'avant. Certes, ils avaient vécu deux ans sans le petit brun, avant son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie, mais quand il avait débuté sa première année, les choses avaient changé pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient enfin fait la connaissance de quelqu'un qui parvenait à les distinguer à tous les coups, et sans que ce ne soit un coup de chance.

Maintenant... Maintenant... c'était différent. Peut-être auraient-ils dû passer plus de temps en compagnie du petit brun ? Peut-être auraient-ils dû lui montrer qu'il comptait pour eux ? Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose... pas vrai ?

Harry serait-il tout de même parti ? Probablement mais peut-être aurait-il gardé contact avec eux...

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et rien, pas une lettre, pas un mot.

« Fred, je crois qu'on a merdé. » chuchota doucement George.

Fred leva les yeux et lui rendit un regard triste.

_ Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

_//_

_Ils étaient dans une salle de conférences et des clichés avaient été exposés sur un tableau transparent. Plusieurs jeunes, comprenant des adolescents, de jeunes adultes ainsi qu'un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années, se trouvaient tous déployés autour d'une table ovale, certains assis, d'autres debout._

Lisa Turpin grimaça quand elle vit certaines photographies. Cela ressemblait nettement aux clichés qu'elle se faisait en pensant aux sacrifices humains. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

**_ Ce sont ce que les êtres magiques ont pris l'habitude d'appeler les Sorcières de Salem; elles étaient des cracmoles, à l'origine. Elles avaient tout juste assez de magie pour réaliser quelques petits sorts et faire des rituels. L'un des rituels qu'elles ont réalisé consistait à invoquer un démon. **

Terence hoqueta d'horreur en entendant cela. Invoquer un démon, c'était quelque chose qui ne se faisait tout simplement pas, dans la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Tout d'abord, parce que l'existence des démons ( même si prouvée à plusieurs reprises ) était fortement contestée en Angleterre. Ensuite, parce que c'était un crime impardonnable aux yeux de la Loi de leur pays.

**_ Se faisant, poursuivit le plus âgé, elles ont vendu leurs âmes en échange de pouvoirs. Une illusion de grandeur en quelques sortes, quand on sait que le démon en question leur a seulement prêté une fraction de son pouvoir. Moralité: ne marchandez jamais avec un démon. Il y a peu de chances pour que vous puissiez le trompez avant qu'il ne le fasse et ça ne vous apportera que des ennuis, fit-il d'un ton plat.**

_Aki et Harry reniflèrent face au ton ennuyé de l'homme_ **. **

**_ Depuis quelques temps, reprit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, nous avons retrouvés plusieurs scènes de ce genre, dit-il en faisant apparaître une image 3D sur le tableau. Nous avons lieu de croire qu'elle sont en train de rassembler des éléments pour réaliser un rituel afin d'emmagasiner plus de pouvoir encore. Les preuves indiquent qu'elles ont déjà tué deux à deux reprises dans la région. De ce qu'on a pu récupéré, elles cherchent des âmes vierges. **

_Tout à coup, toutes les paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Aki._

Terence aurait pu rire si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Il ne rit pas. Cela ne stoppa pas certains.

_ **Les deux adolescents en question clignèrent simplement des yeux puis la redhead haussa les épaules.** _

**_ Quoi ? On va pas aller se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tirent.**

**_ Ben vous pourriez,_ commença un autre jeune._**

_Il se tut quand il fut victime d'un double regard meurtrier des deux gamins et se rétracta dans son siège avec un soupir tremblant._

**_ N'y pense même pas, susurrèrent ceux-ci.**

Terence pouffa de rire. Potter ressemblait à un chaton hérissé. C'était adorable.

**_ Ils pourraient venir pour vous, _insista un autre_. **

_Aki renifla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en balayant la salle d'un regard défiant._

**_ Qu'elles viennent ces salopes. Je les attendrais de pied ferme.**

**_ Langage !** _ ** S'exclama Dylan, plus par habitude qu'autre chose** _ _._

Malgré tout, sa déclaration avait pris de court tout le monde; que ce soit ceux du passé ou l'audience du présent.

Quelques uns affichèrent une expression ouvertement admirative alors même que McGonagall et Granger grognaient la même chose que le blond à l'écran.

_Aki et Raven lui offrirent un regard plat. _

Terence échangea un regard amusé avec Miles.

_En fait, Raven imita la posture de sa cousine et croisa les bras sur son torse. _

**« Qu'elles viennent. » **

Ils ignoraient si c'était le ton ou le regard du petit brun, mais il y avait quelque chose de dangereux et d'un brin effrayant chez lui.

**//**

_Harry Potter était dans une chambre d'hôpital sorcier, entouré par Aki, un guérisseur et deux autres personnes. _

_Ils affichaient tous un air grave mis à part les deux cousins qui, pour leur part, étaient juste pleinement confus_.

**« Et... C'est quoi... un Horcruxe ? **»

Dans la salle de Poudlard, certains invités haut-placés – juste quelques uns-, notamment parmi les langes-de-plombs ainsi que des étudiants issus des familles les plus sombres se redressèrent subitement, intrigués ( et peut-être aussi un brin horrifiés en entendant ce terme ). Tous savaient, même parmi les plus fanatiques et sombres, que certaines limites ne devaient pas être dépassées dans la magie noire. Et les Horcruxes étaient cette limite.

_Le guérisseur échangea un regard avec l'autre adulte présent puis s'éclaircit la gorge : _

«**Un **_**Horcruxe**_**est un objet issu d'un sort de **[**magie noire**](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Magie_noire)**extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir: il devient donc immortel. **» (cf HP wiki)

Un hoquet d'horreur résonna dans la pièce alors que la salle se dissolvait dans une cacophonie de cris. Peu soupçonnaient l'origine du sujet de la conversation, mais savoir comment et pourquoi un horcruxe était crée suffisait à créer la panique.

**_ Mais...**

_Ils pouvaient voir l'air pâle du Survivant. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme s'il avait du mal à procéder ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

Terence ne comprenait pas. Sûr, ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était terrible mais... au point d'être terrifié ainsi ?

**_ Je ne suis pas un objet... **

_Il avait l'air incertain. _

Le sens de la phrase mit un certain temps à monter dans le cerveau de Miles. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, même quand il entendit les hoquets de stupeur des gens l'entourant.

Puis il s'étrangla avec sa salive. Ça n'était... était-ce seulement même possible ? Déjà, il pouvait entendre les plus naïfs chuchoter que le Survivant devait être sombre et mauvais s'il était un horcruxe et il roula des yeux. Quelle bande de moutons.

_Le guérisseur échangea un nouveau regard avec l'autre homme._

**_ Ce... Théoriquement, il n'est pas un impossible de faire d'un être vivant un horcruxe. Ça n'a juste jamais été registré.**

_Harry ferma les yeux._

**_ Et... on peut le retirer... ce... morceau d'âme qui ne m'appartient définitivement pas ? **

_Le guérisseur – son nom indiquait Vincent Lutz hocha la tête avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

**_ Fort heureusement notre nation s'entend bien avec les gobelins et ceux-ci semblent vous apprécier. Cela risque d'être un peu coûteux mais je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à payer les frais. **

_Aki hocha la tête sans un mot alors qu'elle jetait un regard anxieux à Harry._

**_ Et que ça signifie pour Raven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que l'horcruxe ne sera plus accroché à lui.**

**_ Et bien, le processus sera extrêmement douloureux. Même si les gobelins ont des connaissances bien meilleures en médecine et rituels, c'est un processus très risqué malgré tout. Si vous décidez de garder l'horcruxe cependant** ( il poursuivit malgré la grimace dégoûtée des cousins ), **vous devez savoir que ce sera une agonie à petit feu. **

_Aki déglutit. _

**_ L'horcruxe est un parasite. Il s'accroche à votre âme, dévore votre énergie vitale et se siphonne votre magie**.

…

Il y eut un silence horrifié.

Okay, ceux qui avaient commencé à dire que Harry ne valait pas mieux qu'un mangemort se trouvèrent bien bête quand ils réalisèrent qu'il en était réellement.

Terence partagea un nouveau regard avec son meilleur ami et crush; Miles était tout aussi horrifié que lui.

**_ Okay, faisons-le, _dit finalement Harry._**

_La rapidité avec laquelle il avait pris cette décision surprit autant les 'spectateurs' que les personnes présentes avec Harry._

**_ Attends, tu es sûr ** _– commença l'un des hommes présents._

_Harry pivota vers lui._

**_ Bien sûr. Le garder va juste me faire mourir à petit feu et pour ce qui est du rituel, j'ai une grande tolérance à la douleur. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, ça confirme nos doutes selon lesquels Voldie est bien vivant. Faible, mais vivant. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire.. ? **

Pendant... Pendant de longues secondes, il y eut un silence total. Personne ne parla. Un langue-de-plomb se souvint à peine de pauser la projection.

Une explosion de cris jaillit dans la Grande Salle. C'était une véritable cacophonie; personne ne s'entendait parler.

Ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ce qui venait d'être impliqué... Vous-Savez-Qui... en vie ?!

Ça n'était... NON ! Ça ne se pouvait pas... n'est-ce pas ?

_ **//** _

_Harry pouvait être vu en train de jouer avec une coupe. Une..._

_ C'est la Coupe de Poufsouffle ! S'exclama Zacharias.

La salle manqua de descendre à nouveau dans un profond chaos mais aucun langue-de-plomb ne stoppa la projection cette fois-ci et la foule n'eut d'autre choix que de se contenir.

**_ Voldie était vraiment arrogant, pas vrai ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse des items liés aux Fondateurs ? … Je sais pourquoi... bâtard.. L'épée de Gryffondor ne peut pas être un horcruxe. Je le sais, je m'en suis servi en seconde année - **

''Quoi !?''

**J'ai été malade comme un chien quand j'ai touché la Coupe lorsqu'elle était encore un horcruxe.**

''La coupe était un horcruxe ?!!!''

**Je l'aurai senti si ça avait été le cas de l'épée. Le diadem a disparu depuis des décennies... ça ne veut pas dire que Riddle n'a pas les mains dessus pendant ses années à Poudlard.**

''Riddle ?''

**_ Riddle ? Fit l'un des adolescents assis avec lui sur les poufs.**

_Aki, qui était également présente, renifla._

**_ Voldemort. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que c'était son nom de naissance, pas vrai ? Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'est ça son vrai nom. Fils d'une Mérope Gaunt, déshéritée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un moldu qu'elle avait gavé de philtres d'amour. Tom Riddle sr l'a quitté dès qu'elle a cessé de le droguer. Elle est morte en couche et a tout juste eu le temps de le nommer après son père. **

…

''Le Seigneur des Ténèbre est... un sang-mêlé ?'' fit lentement Cyrus Rosier, sixième année à Serpentard et neveu d'Evan Rosier, lequel était assis parmi ses collègues à la table des invités haut-placés.

Fanatiques et sorciers inclinés sombres écarquillèrent les yeux et secouèrent la tête en entendant cela. Si c'était vrai... si c'était vrai, il s'était bien foutu d'eux avec ces grands discours !

Et comment se faisait-il que ces morveux savaient cela ?

_Potter avait cesser de jouer avec la Coupe et l'observait à présent avec un regard calculateur._

**_ Faisons une liste. La Coupe était un horcruxe. J'en étais un également. Des rumeurs circulaient autour d'un large serpent constamment avec Voldie donc cette théorie n'est pas à exclure. Le diadème pourrait en être un. J'irai faire un tour à Poudlard dès que possible.**

On s'agita mais l'une des figures posa la question pour eux.

**_ Et comment comptes-tu passer les protections de Poudlard ? **

_Potter leva une main et étendit un doigt :_

**« 1/ Les protections sont pourries. Dumbledore ne les a pas maintenu correctement depuis qu'il a été instauré au poste de directeur. »**

Des regards mauvais se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore tandis que quelques fans un peu extrémistes criaient avec outrage.

Il étendit un second doigt.

**_ 2/ Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Poudlard ouvrira toujours ses portes pour un héritier tant que l'héritier en question ne menace pas la sécurité des élèves**.

…

Est-ce que ce genre de silence allait devenir un thème répété à Poudlard ? Miles cogna son épaule contre celle de Terence et indiqua la table des lions du menton. Terence suivit son regard et étouffa un gloussement quand il vit l'air complètement ahuri de Granger et Weasley. Visiblement, ceux-ci s'étaient complètement plantés quand ils avaient décidé de manipuler Potter.

_Aki ricana et reprit son activité. Elle semblait essayer faire un ourlais sur un pantalon mais venait de se piquer pour la énième fois avec l'aiguille_.

Terennce étouffa un nouveau gloussement et couina presque quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Miles contre sa joue.

**_ C'était quoi déjà.. commença-t-elle. Le carnet que t'a détruit en seconde année. Le truc qui avait possédé la Weaslette.**

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ginevra Weasley et celle-ci pâlit avant de grimacer quand elle vit les regards suspicieux. Elle aurait préféré que ça ne se sache jamais.

**_ Attendez quoi ?** _Interrompit l'un des adolescents assis à côté d'eux._

_Aki haussa les épaules et fit un geste en direction de Harry. Celui-ci roula des yeux._

**_ Le journal de Riddle. C'est possible. Malfoy Sr l'a glissé dans le chaudron de Ginny quand on faisait les courses en août mais bien sûr, impossible de prouver la chose même si la réaction de ce type était suffisante.**

Un langue-de-plomb et un Auror se glissèrent sans un mot derrière Lucius Malfoy et posèrent leurs baguettes dans la nuque de l'homme.

« Un seul geste, Malfoy. Un seul et je n'aurai aucun remord à vous stupéfixer et vous menotter publiquement. »

l'Auror et le langue-de-plomb échangèrent un sourire positivement féral.

Draco enterra son visage dans ses mains. Et voilà. Il le savait. Son père allait ruiner leur nom ( oui, il avait commencé à prendre conscience de certaines choses cette année, mais il avait encore et toujours la tête dans le popotin de son père ).

**_ Donc ce journal serait un horcruxe ? Et où est-il à présent ?**

**_ Détruit, fit Potter. **

Tous clignèrent des yeux, spectateurs, comme personnes présentes dans la projection.

**_ Comment ? **

_Potter haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés sur la Coupe._

**_ Je l'ai percé avec un croc de Basilic**.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement normal que les spectateurs prirent un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit.

Terence cligna des yeux puis s'étrangla avec sa salive. À côté de lui, il sentit Miles se rigidifier complètement. Ils avaient tous – tous ceux qui étaient élevés dans le monde magique tout du moins-, entendu parler des Basilics. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient assez rares et incroyablement difficiles à tuer. À vrai dire, mise à part la carcasse qui avait été mise en vente quelques mois plus tôt, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où un Basilic avait été tué. Probablement un ou deux siècle plus tôt.

**_ Et... où as-tu trouvé un croc de Basilic ? **

**_ Le serpent l'a perdu dans l'action.**

**_ Le serpt – attends... quand Aki disait que tu avais tué un Basilic... elle était sérieuse !? **

_Potter poussa un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il se relevait._

**_ Okay okay, premièrement, c'était tuer ou être tué. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.**

**_ Je croyais que tu parlais serpent ?**

**_ Fourchelangue. Et le Basilic était malade. Je ne comprenais rien à ses sifflements et Riddle lui avait ordonné de me tuer.** **Peut-on clore le sujet ? **

_Il roula des yeux quand on l'ignora. Aki lui adressa un léger sourire et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Elle posa un oreiller sur ses genoux et tapota la place de plus bel. Potter hocha la tête, étouffa un bâillement et vint s'allonger sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa cousine. Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit alors qu'il était bercé par le constant flot de paroles de ses coéquipiers_.

_Il y eut un blanc quand un des gars ouvrit un paquet de chips. Aki lui lança un regard mort._

**« Réveille-le et je te castre. »**

Il était difficile de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non. Terence pensait qu'elle l'était.

_Le gars pâlit. _

C'était probablement une véritable menace.

Terence l'apprécia d'autant plus.

**_ Okay, okay, fit le gars en chuchotant. Mais alors... est-ce qu'on a compté tous les horcruxes ? **

_Tous espéraient que oui, que c'était tout, mais la japonaise secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés._

**_ Voldie est complètement cinglés. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait fait plus. J'ai posé des questions à Manny. Il m'a dit que 7 était un chiffre puissant dans le monde magique. On a fait des recherches avec Raven. Il est fort probable que Voldie **( les spectateurs cillèrent comme à chaque fois qu'ils entendirent le sobriquets qu'ils avaient affublé au Lord Noir ) **ait utilisé un item lié à Salazar Serpentard et... il nous en manque un. Quelque chose en rapport avec son héritage, probablement**.

_Il y eut une longue pause. Aki se pencha en arrière et laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier du sofa._

_Elle ferma les yeux. Ça se voyait qu'elle ne dormait pas mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'ignorer les autres_.

**//**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Une autre image apparut aussitôt.

_Harry Potter était dans la salle de conférence, en compagnie de plusieurs personnes et la scène semblait avoir commencé alors que les adolescents étaient en pleine conversation. Il semblerait que le Survivant ait dit quelque chose qui avait surpris et cloué le bec à ses camarades._

_Celui-ci se pencha justement en avant et afficha un rictus amusé alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

**« Les gars, fit-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Il y a une raison, pour laquelle le Choixpeau a insisté pour me placer à Serpentard.** »

''QUOII !?!''

Inutile de se retourner pour savoir que ce cri provenait de la table des lions, plus précisément, de Ronald Weasley.

Néanmoins, le morveux avait bien exprimé ce que eux ressentaient.

Un Potter à Serpentard ? LE Harry Potter à Serpentard ? Ça... Ben ça alors, ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

//

_Potter leur offrit un sourire une fois de plus ravageur puis inclina la tête sur le côté._

**« Azrael veut qu'on envoie le dossier au DMLE et au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie britannique.**

**_ Youpi, fit lentement Aki.**

_Aucun ne semblait particulièrement enjoué à cette idée. _

**_ Bah, vois le bon côté des choses. Si tout se passe bien, s'ils n'ignorent pas les risques et font quelque chose à ce sujet, Dumbles n'aura aucune raison à te traîner dans une guerre. **

_Potter afficha un sourire sardonique._

**_ Le vieux trouvera un moyen. Ce qu'il veut, c'est le contrôle total sur les sièges au Wizengamot, ceux qui me reviennent par héritage. S'il vient à connaître mon statut neutre, il comprendra que je ne le suis pas aveuglément comme une grande partie des sorciers Light. Ce qui signifie que, une fois Voldemort vraiment fini, je lui serais plus utile mort**.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton serein, tranquille, un brin calculateur. Il semblait déjà réfléchir aux options futures, comme si elles étaient en train de défiler sous ses yeux.

Miles cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils alors que son regard coulissait vers le directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci tentait de le cacher, mais cela se voyait bien qu'il était furieux. Et Miles ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Il vit Madame Bones et ses Aurors échanger des mots avec quelques langues-de-plomb assis à côté d'eux.

Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne s'en sorte pas avec seulement une tape sur les mains, comme quand le Scandale ( le directeur s'était apparemment tapé un étudiant de dernières années quelques huit années plus tôt ) avait éclaté. Intéressant.

**//**

_Harry était face à Aki, une enveloppe vide dans les mains et un feuillet dans l'autre. Il lisait attentivement le contenu de la missive. _

_Puis, un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage et il commença à faire des bonds surexcité :_

**« J'suis pris ! J'suis pris ! 3° au classement général ! J'suis pris Aki ! » **

_Un large sourire barra le visage de la redhead et elle tacla son cousin au sol, bien vite rejoint par d'autres adolescents alors qu'ils se mettaient à crier de joie. _

**« Félicitations, je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! On va tous étudier dans la même école, maintenant ! » **

_Harry pouffa de rire alors qu'il essayait vainement de s'extirper de l'entremêlement de bras et de jambes_.

**//**

Fred et George s'esclaffèrent en voyant Harry galérer. C'était si adorable que ça devrait être interdit.

Ils savaient bien sûr, que Harry voulait quitter Poudlard mais ils ignoraient que ça arriverait aussi vite, aussi tôt. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se sentir. Ils étaient heureux pour Harry mais ils voulaient pouvoir garder contact avec le petit brun et les lettres... c'était pas aussi bien que le face à face.

L'écran disparut alors que Potter & co entraient dans une salle de musculation ( à la grande confusion des sang-purs ) et il fallut attendre qu'un Serdaigle prennent pitié des sang-purs avant que ceux-ci ne comprennent enfin ce qu'était la salle en question et à quoi servait l'équipement.

Pendant un bref instant, il y eut un silence profond, puis Steve Davis, le jeune frère de Roger Davis pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara d'un ton plat :

« Bon, ça ne nous dit pas où il est. »

Il se garda bien de dire que ça l'étonnerait que le Survivant revienne. D'ailleurs, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? S'il avait bien compris, les élèves s'étaient toujours retournés contre lui au moindre truc qui arrivait. La preuve, quand le nom de Potter était sorti, il y a de cela presque une demi-heure, il avait entendu les murmures; certains semblaient penser que malgré l'absence de ce dernier et ce, depuis plus d'un mois déjà-, il était parvenu, d'une certaine façon à mettre son nom quand bien même il ignorait que le Tournois prenait place et semblait parfaitement heureux à l'idée de ne pas rentrer en Grande-Bretagne.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour ramener le calme mais Madame Bones se leva à cet instant précis et prit la parole :

« Nous prendrons contact avec Monsieur Potter pour l'informer de la situation. Je suis sûre que les gobelins seront très serviables. Maintenant, Mr Dumbledore, si vous vouliez bien nous suivre, j'ai de nombreuses questions à vous poser et je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule. Aurors, prenez Lord Malfoy avec vous. Veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas. »

Elle lança un regard sévère à Cornelius lorsque celui-ci fit mine de protester contre le traitement de son bon ami Lucius.

En un rien de temps, presque un quart de la salle avait évacué la pièce et les autres personnes ne purent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant de subitement éclater en une explosion de murmures.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, le DMLE recevait un courrier de Gringotts, comprenant un contrat magique, signé dans le sang, assurant l'innocence du jeune Potter et le refus de ce dernier à participer au Tournois. Quand Dumbledore fut mis au courant – il était en train de traverser l'atrium du Ministère après avoir passé les trois pires jours de sa vie-, il péta un câble et se mit à hurler. Il fut immédiatement arrêté et plus tard, transféré à Ste Mangouste afin d'être traité dans l'aile psychiatrique.

Harry ne revint pas à Poudlard mais cela n'empêcha pas Madame Bones de convoquer les enfants Weasley et Miss Granger au sujet de certaines informations que leur avait donné Dumbledore sous l'effet du veritaserum. Si les jumeaux furent immédiatement blanchis, ce ne fut pas le cas deux plus jeunes Weasley. Quand il fut révélé que Molly Weasley était dans le coup ( Amelia et ses Aurors le savaient déjà mais la révélation de Ronald et Ginevra, était irréfutable ), ce fut la goutte de trop pour Arthur qui décida de sévir, avec la permission ( et la bénédiction ) de la matriarche Weasley, la tante Muriel.

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley furent contraints à des heures d'intérêt général ( parce que Harry avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre eux pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et avait seulement demandé une injonction contre eux ). Ginevra fut également forcé d'assister à des entretiens hebdomadaire avec un médicomage spécialisé dans les problèmes de l'esprit.

Molly piqua une véritable crise quand, après avoir été virée hors du Terrier, elle reçut les papiers du divorce lors de sa visite à Gringotts. Elle fut arrêtée peu après.

Harry n'apprit que bien plus tard ce qui était arrivé, via deux sources d'informations: les journaux internationaux et les jumeaux Weasley.

D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient promis de se voir pendant les vacances de Yule.

Harry avisa l'heure et referma son journal. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais écrire dans un journal après ce qui s'était passé en seconde année, il s'était finalement retrouvé à écrire dedans sur son conseil de son psychologue afin de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et ne pas mettre tous ses sentiments en bouteille. Apparemment, ça n'était pas bien de garder les choses pour soi pendant aussi longtemps.

Il sursauta quand il vit qu'il était déjà sept-heure trente. Il devait se dépêcher ou bien il se mettrait en retard. Ça ne ferait pas une bonne impression, d'être en retard lors de son premier jour dans sa nouvelle école.

« Oh mon dieu, on est presque en retard ! Cria soudain une voix féminine alarmée. RAVEN TU ES PRÊT ?!

_ J'arrive ! »

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Okay, je ne suis totalement pas en train de regarder Deadpool 1 et le coup des 15 balles.  
2/ Closure = Bon, j'ai cherché vite fait sur le net parce que je ne savais pas si 'closure' était un terme typiquement anglais ou si on l'utilisait aussi en français. Apparemment, c'est un englicisme qu'on utilise dans le milieu psychologique, donc c'est parfait.  
.
> 
> Donc, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que je vais faire de mon compte twitter mais ça me semble stupide d'en posséder un et ne pas m'en servir. Vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de vie sociale, ça me servira probablement plus pour mes fics, comme on me l'avait conseillé. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de lié aux avancées des fics, mais ça pourrait bien changer. Ça dépendra de vous, je suppose. ^^
> 
> Twitter : x-manga-BL-HP-Fic ( @wriiter_s_block )


End file.
